


Désolé, je suis en vie

by Nuts



Series: Désolé, je suis Sakurai Ryou [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Third Year, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Third Yeard, small angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait quelque chose qu’Aomine Daiki ne supportait pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désolé, je suis en vie

Il y avait quelque chose qu’Aomine Daiki ne supportait pas. C’était la seule et unique chose qui pouvait le rendre fou de rage. (Et un peu de tristesse, si on cherchait bien. Non pas qu’il se l’avouerait.) Le pire, c’était qu’il n’avait absolument aucun contrôle dessus. Quand il perdait un match contre Bakagami ou Kise, il pouvait s’entraîner plus pour prendre sa revanche au prochain (ils en étaient à 17-15 en sa faveur contre l’américain.) Quand il se faisait prendre par Akashi en train de dire ou de faire une connerie, c’était totalement de sa faute, et elle de Testu, ce traite, il ne le prévenait jamais quand il voyait leur ancien capitaine arriver derrière Daiki. Mais pour ça…

 

C’était Ryou.

 

« Désolé, je suis en vie ! »

 

Daiki lâchait le ballon qu’il tenait quand il entendait ça à l’entraînement. Il pouvait supporter que Ryou s’excuse d’être maladroit, petit, gêné, timide, en retard ou même de s’excuser. Pas d’être en vie. Il aurait pensé qu’être en troisième année aurait donné au shooting garde un peu de confiance en lui. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il s’excusait même d’être en vie auprès des premières années pour telle ou telle raison. Et il évitait soigneusement le regarde de Daiki, après l’avoir fait. Ça le mettait encore plus en colère. Au moins, il se disait, Ryou ne le disait plus lors de leurs « rendez-vous », comme il le faisait au début.

 

Et l’ace avait tout essayé pour faire passer cette envie à Ryou. Il avait crié, l’avait embrassé, avait cuisiné à sa place, l’avait emmené dans des endroits secrets que seule Satsuki connaissait. Rien n’avait fonctionné. Ryou semblait juste se retenir de le dire devant lui, comme si c'était vraiment ça le cœur du problème.

 

Un samedi soir où Daiki dormait, reprenant ses forces de l’entraînement de l'après-midi, Ryou arriva chez lui à l'improviste. Il ouvrit la porte avec le double que Daiki lui avait donné au début de la deuxième année et entra dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il lui lança un sourire forcé et un « Désolé de m'imposer, est-ce que je peux rester pour la nuit ? ». Il n'avait pas pris d'affaires, juste les vêtements qu'il portait sur lui. Ses grands yeux chocolats étaient brillants, sûrement remplis de larmes.

 

« Bien sûr, idiot, » avait répondu Daiki dans un souffle. Comme s'il allait dire non. Ryou s'est rapidement assis sur le lit, puis allongé à côté de Daiki. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, sans parler. Ils n'en avaient généralement pas besoin. Au bout d'un moment, Ryou mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Daiki et se mit à pleure, essayant d'étouffer les sons qu'il faisait dans le t-shirt noir de l'ace. Daiki serra les dents. Les parents de Ryou étaient la raison pour laquelle il s'excusait tout le temps et pour tout. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte du fils exceptionnel qu'ils avaient. Ses propres parents feraient tout pour avoir Ryou à la place de Daiki.

 

Et là, alors qu'il passait son bras autour de la taille du brun, Daiki sut quoi faire. Il se traita d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il tourna la tête et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Ryou.

 

« Merci d'être en vie, » murmura-t-il, plus silencieusement qu'il ait jamais parlé dans sa vie entière.

 

Ryou releva lentement la tête et dévisagea Daiki. Celui-ci lui rendit le regard sans oser bouger ou même respirer. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien dit du genre. Bien sûr, les sentiments de Ryou étaient très clairs et s'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Daiki l'avait embrassé sur le toit, la première fois.

 

Ryou se mit à trembler, envoyant une peur glaçante se répandre dans le système nerveux de Daiki. Puis il souri, quelque part entre ses larmes. Il se pencha et embrassa Daiki un peu précipitamment, maladroitement aussi, tremblant toujours. Mais au yeux de Daiki, ce baiser eu le meilleur goût qu'un baiser puisse avoir.

 

Ryou ne s'excusa plus jamais d'être en vie, mais Daiki continua de le remercier pour l'être, encore et encore et encore.


End file.
